


Thominewt Week

by TicklyFandoms



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Enjoy!, Multi, Newt - Freeform, all things Minho, and Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is day one of Thominewt week. Minho was sick first, but then somethings happens which makes some of the gladers fear Newt, lol enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sick

Newt sighed, this was going to be harder then he expected. Minho had fallen ill with the flu. Normally he wouldn’t complain, cause yeah, he loved his boyfriend. But…The only thing is that Minho became ten times more needy, sassy, and he complains a little too much when he’s sick. Hearing a groan from the sick boy, Newt rolled his eyes, and stared at Minho. The poor thing was wrapped up in blanket, and shivering slightly.   
“Where is that shank!” Minho whined, pulling the blankets even more closer to his body. “It feels like he’s been gone for an hour!” Truthfully, Thomas was only gone for five minutes, but if Newt told Minho that, the boy would sass him back, and Newt was in no state of mind to deal with a sassy boyfriend.  
Hearing footsteps running towards them, Newt turned around to see Thomas running their way with a bunch of herbs in his arms. They sent Thomas out to see if Frypan had anything that can take an edge off a flu, and luckly, he did. He evened offered to make Minho some soup, but the boy still couldn’t hold anything down quite well yet. Panting, Thomas finally got in front of Newt, and stopped to catch his breath.   
“Frypan h-had some herbs…” Thomas panted, getting his breath back finally, standing up more, he handed Newt the herbs, and rubbed the back of his neck. “He said to grind them up really well, and put it in his water.”  
Newt sighed, but smiled at Thomas. Wrapping his arm around the boy, Newt kissed Thomas’ forehead, and smiled at the blush rising on his cheeks.   
“Thanks Tommy,” Newt sighed out, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Thomas smiled more, but soon frowned when he heard another groan from Minho.   
Quickly making their way back in the sleeping area, Thomas kneeled down next to Minho and put a hand on his forehead. It still felt hot to the touch. Biting his lip, Thomas looked at Newt with concern, and shook his head. Frowning, Newt took some of the herbs, and crushed them up. Sprinkling it in Minho’s water, Newt shook it a little, and walked over to his boyfriends.  
“Minho,” Newt whispered, brushing some of the sweaty locks off the sick boy’s forehead. When Minho slowly opened his tired eyes, Newt handed him the water, and smiled sadly. “Make sure to drink it all, it has something that will make you feel a little better.”  
Smiling a small smile, Minho reached a shaky hand out, but a coughing fit made him take his hand back and cover his mouth. Frowning even more with worry, Newt sat a little closer to Minho while Thomas rubbed his back, trying to sooth the cough.  
“T-thank you,” Minho gasped out, finally calming down a little. Newt shook his head, and raised the cup to Minho’s mouth.  
“Take small sips, no need to rush,” Newt hushed out, watching as Minho slowly swallowed down each sip. When it was gone, Newt took the cup away, and smiled. “Now get some rest, ok Min?”  
A tired smile broke across Minho’s face, and he slowly laid down, with his boyfriends helping of course. Once he was comfortable, Newt put another blanket over him, while Thomas fixed the sorry excuse for a pillow.  
“Thanks y-you guys,” Minho tiredly hummed out, and Newt and Thomas smiled lovingly at him. “Love you,” was the last thing Minho whispered out, before slumber took him into a peaceful sleep.   
Smiling down at their boyfriend, Thomas wrapped his arm around Newt, and sighed. Newt looked at Thomas, and saw how tired the boy looked. It was really tiring having to care for Minho, and Newt knew that Thomas did most of the running around.  
“Why don’t we get some sleep?” Newt suggested, watching Minho’s chest rise up and down with steady beats. “He looks like he’ll be asleep for a while.” Yawning a little, Thomas nodded, and Newt led them to the bedding area close to where Minho was lying.  
Lying down, Thomas laid his head down on Newt’s chest, and put his face against his neck. Feeling Thomas’ breath slow down, Newt smirked. The boy was already asleep. Smiling, Newt watched both his boyfriends sleep, before he felt his eyelids slip shut as well for the night.  
————————————————————————————————  
Next morning, Newt woke up to see Minho sitting up and eating soup that Frypan might have left him. Blinking, he was sure he was seeing things, until Minho felt eyes on him, and smiled at his shocked boyfriend. Getting up, Next was careful to not wake Thomas, as he made his way over to Minho.  
“How you feeling?” Newt asked, placing his palm on Minho’s forehead. It feels like the fever broke, and Newt smiled, relieved. “Your fever broke.”  
“I don’t know how, but those herbs worked wonders,” Minho sighed out, still feeling a little bit weak. “I’m still a little weak, but in a day or two, I’ll be back on my feet!” Smiling, Newt gently pulled his boyfriend into a hug, and let his worries out the window.  
“I’m glad,” he whispered, kissing Minho’s cheek. “Tommy and I were really worried about you.” Minho smiled softly, and kissed Newt’s forehead as an apology.  
Glancing over to Thomas, Newt and Minho watched the boy sleep, before something startled them. Thomas sat up suddenly, and sneezed himself awake. Sniffing, Thomas rubbed his stuffy nose, before sadly glancing at his boyfriends. Minho had a smirk on his face, while Newt looked ready to burst.  
“Guys,” Thomas said, a little nervous. “I think I’m sick.”  
Some of the gladers were shocked when they heard Minho laughing loudly, and Newt swearing up a storm, and Thomas apologizing over and over again, but they knew not to get involved. An angry Newt was not a pleasant sight to see.


	2. Fantasy/Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually had fun with this one. I love doing magic and fantasy! I hope you guys love it because I did!

“Oh shuck it! Thomas! Not like that! It’s no wonder you get hurt a lot! Get down from there now!”  
It has been a long day in the glade for Minho. He was currently trying to teach the greenie how to use his abilities they came with when they got put into the Glade. Every glader got a ability, and everyone’s was different. Seeing Thomas loose control again, and fall hard on the ground made Minho growl, and rubbed his tired face.  
You see, Thomas was able to levitate himself off the ground, and sometimes, if he was focused enough, he could even levitate other people and things. However, he hasn’t quite got the hold on it just yet, he either drops things, or himself. Minho was able to run extremely fast, and even had a little bit of super strength, which helped out since he ran the maze all the time.  
“Be easy on him Min,” someone said, coming up to observe their training. Minho turned around to see their other boyfriend to their relationship, Newt. “Remember, it took us a little while to get the hang of it.”  
Minho sighed, knowing that Newt was right. Newt was able to heal any wound that the gladers would have. So he often helped the medjacks when they had serious injuries on their hands. Newt was also able to help people mentally. If someone was sad, lonely, angry, or anything like that, Newt could let out a soft green aura out of his body, and it would cover the person he was trying to help, and it would relax them and make them feel loved and secure. It often helped when Thomas had nightmares, and needed help calming his anxiety.  
Newt walked past Minho, and kneeled down to a irritated Thomas who was looking at his scratched up hands. Seeing Newt made the boy’s irritation dwindle a little, but Newt could tell that it was still bothering him. Lightly taking Thomas’ hands in his, Newt breathed out a soft breath, and the palms of his hands began to glow slightly. Thomas winced, but soon relaxed when the scratches and cuts he got from training disappeared and faded off his body.  
“Thanks Newt,” Thomas sighed out, smiling a little to his older boyfriend. Newt smiled, and brought the boy closer for a minute.  
Blushing, Thomas accepted the kiss that Newt placed on his lips. Moaning slightly, Thomas was unaware that his powers began to go haywire, and Minho who was watching, started to lift off the ground. Newt detatched from Thomas, who was dazed slightly, but when Newt’s laugh and a sound of annoyance from Minho was made, Thomas finally noticed that Minho was five inches in the air.  
“Haha,” Minho growled out, slightly annoyed. Newt smirked, and Thomas slowly tried to focus on getting Minho down. “Now put me down!” Thomas frowned when Minho’s body seemed a go a little higher, and Newt began to get worried.  
“Tommy,” Newt whispered, feeling the anxiety coming off the teen. “Calm down, and slowly put him down.” Thomas bit his lip. Honestly, he was trying as hard as he could, but his powers weren’t listening to his command.  
Newt watched as Minho began to fidget and get nervous, which was probably making Thomas worried as well. Biting his lip, Newt walked carefully behind Thomas, knowing not to startle the boy. Wrapping his arm around Thomas’ waist, he let out a calming aura and let it cover them. Thomas felt the calming effect of Newt’s powers enter his body, and his anxiety slowly diminished, and when that happened, Newt saw Minho slowly being lowered to the ground.  
“That’s it Tommy, you’re doing good,” Newt whispered, and when Minho’s feet hit the ground, Newt let his power disappear, and Thomas came back from being relaxed.  
Feeling confused, Thomas glanced up in the sky to see no Minho. Blinking, Thomas looked back down, and saw Minho standing in front of him. Glancing around, Thomas watched as Newt walked in front of him, and cupped his face.  
“What happened?” Thomas glanced around, frowning. Newt looked down at their feet, while Minho crossed his arms. Seeing them do this, Thomas finally understood. “I lost control again…didn’t I?”  
Seeing them nod slightly, broke Thomas’ heart. Tears slowly gathered in his eyes, and he looked down, refusing to look them in the eyes. Seeing their boyfriend do that, made Minho and Newt frown. They hated seeing Thomas so upset. However, when Newt went to take Thomas’ hand, the boy flinched away, which made Minho nervous.  
“Please…” Thomas whimpered out, backing away from them slightly. “Don’t touch me!” Backing away some more, Thomas bit his lips to hide his sobs, and turned his back towards his boyfriends. “I need some time alone,” was all the teen said, before running towards the forested area where they knew Thomas liked to be.  
Minho and Newt watched as Thomas ran to the area with complicated expressions. They knew this was hard for the other, it took a lot to learn how to use their abilities skillfully. It took Newt a month to learn how to heal people, and even longer to calm them down with the aura he emitted. Minho took longer to learn how to run really fast without not stopping or running into things.  
“What should we do?” Minho asked, feeling a little bad for the way he was treating their younger boyfriend. Newt sighed a little, feeling troubled. He knew that they should go to Thomas, but he said he wanted time alone. “Newt?”  
“I think we should give him some time,” Newt thought outloud. Minho looked towards the area Thomas went to. He knew that Newt wanted to go to Thomas, but they wanted to let Thomas calm down before they try anything. Nodding, Minho took his boyfriend’s hand, and they walked towards their bedding area.  
——————————————————————————————————————-  
A few hours later, when it started getting dark, Newt was staring out at the forest, worried waves coming off him. Minho watched, and sighed. Thomas still hasn’t returned, and it worried them both. Getting up, Minho wrapped his arms around Newt’s waist, and placed his chin on his shoulder. Feeling this, Newt turned his face, and snuggled into Minho.  
“I think we should go after him,” Newt whispered out, hoping that Minho agreed. Thinking, Minho knew that Thomas being alone was sort of an bad thing. So when he nodded, Newt smiled, and kissed his cheek.  
“Let’s get there fast!” Minho said, suddenly picking up Newt, like he weighed nothing. Newt let out a squeal, and wrapped his arms around Minho’s neck, fast. Minho laughed at the glare he recieved, and responded, “hold on tight!”  
“Some times, I hate your super strength,” Newt muttered out, as Minho ran at top speed towards Thomas’ location. Once they got in the forest, Minho had to slow down so that he wouldn’t trip and toss Newt.  
It took a little while, since it was dark, but thanks to Newt’s green aura lining his body, they were able to find their way through it. Once they got to the spot Thomas usaully is, Minho noticed the boy in a fetal position, sleeping. Newt slowly walked up to Thomas, and saw tear stains on his cheeks. Frowning, Newt gently shook their boyfriend awake.  
“W-what,” Thomas groaned out, rubbing his eyes. Once they opened, he saw the worried expressions of his boyfriends, and gasped.“Newt? Minho? What…” Thomas looked around and saw he was still in the forest. After knocking the sleep away, Thomas stood up and looked at his boyfriends.  
“Thomas,” Minho sighed out, crushing the boy in a hug. “We were worried about you!” Thomas swallowed, slightly guilty. He knew he treated his boyfriends bad, and he didn’t know what to say. Once Minho let go of him, Newt hugged him, and Thomas felt the aura that Newt was letting out his body.  
Closing his eyes, Thomas sighed feeling the warmness of Newt’s body and power covering him like a blanket. Newt felt Thomas relax and withdrew his aura. Feeling the warmth leave, Thomas let go of Newt, and looked down.  
“Sorry,” Thomas sighed out, reaching out to Minho and Newt’s hands. “I was just really upset about not being able to do what you wanted me to do.” Thomas glanced at Minho, and sighed. “But…I did learn something, while I was out here.”  
Minho and Newt rose their eyebrows, but soon gasped when they felt their bodies lift off the ground. Thomas had his eyes closed, and was letting out slow breaths. They watched as Thomas lifted them up, three feet in the air, and stay there. He wasn’t dropping them, and for once, they actually felt safe.  
“Tommy,” Newt whispered, amazed. Thomas kept his grip on their hands as they slowly began to move. Minho and Newt watched as their boyfriend slowly shifted them amoung the trees, careful not to make them hit one.  
Once they were out of the forest, Thomas stopped them from moving, and kept them in the air. After a minute, Thomas slowly lowered them, and when their feet hit the ground, he withdrew his hands, and blew out a sigh.  
“Wow,” was the only thing Minho was able to get out. Thomas opened his eyes, and they widened. Minho and Newt were smiling at him, and they looked really proud.  
When he got pulled into a hug by both of them, a blush rose on his cheeks, and he smiled shyly. Newt kissed Thomas, while Minho nipped his ear. Thomas let them, and squeaked a little when Minho hit a sensitive spot.  
“We’re so proud of you Tommy,” Newt whispered against the boy’s swollen lips. Thomas giggled a little, but when Minho turned his face, and kissed him too, his thoughts were too jumbled to do anything but hang onto his boyfriends with need. “So proud.”  
“Come on,” Minho huffed out, against Thomas’ ear. “It’s late, and I am seriously tired.” When Thomas yawned, Newt snorted, but nodded. Taking his hands, Minho and Newt led their boyfriend towards their sleeping area in the Glade.  
Once they got there, Newt laid Thomas down in the middle, while him and Minho laid on the sides. Minho wrapped his arms around Thomas’ waist while Newt wrapped his arms around the teen’s chest. Thomas felt the warmth of both his boyfriends, and smiled lazily. Yawning once more, Thomas closed his eyes, and snuggled closer to them.  
“I love you guys,” he whispered out, sleep tugging on his consiousness. Newt and Minho smiled when they saw Thomas trying to fight the sleep. They grabbed both hands, and nodded.  
“Yeah we know it shuckface,” Minho sighed out, smiling still though. “Now go to sleep, you look like you need it!” Smiling again, Thomas shut his eyes, and finally gave up to the nagging slumber.  
Newt watched as Thomas’ chest slowed down, and evened out. Smiling, he knew the boy was asleep, and closed his eyes as well. Minho watched Newt fall asleep, and smiled softly. Lying his head against Thomas’, Minho felt the nagging feeling of sleep too, and yawned. Opening his eyes one last time, Minho rubbed his thumb around Thomas’ knuckles.  
“I love you guys,” was the last thing Minho whispered, before falling the example of his boyfriends, and falling into a peaceful slumber, dreaming about the loves of his life.  
What neither of them knew, is that each one of them fell asleep with a love filled smile on their faces.


	3. Domestic/Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, I am late! So sorry but here is day 3!I liked this one and I had a lot of fun doing it too!

It has been a long day for Newt. He had to deal with Minho, forgetting to throw all their clothes in the washer, like he asked, and now all they had to wear was limited. Then, Thomas forgot to do the shopping, and now they ended up not having anything to make for dinner. So let him rephase that, this day wasn’t just long, it was deadly.  
All Newt had on was a tan sleeveless shirt, and dark brown, baggy pants. He sighed, at least he wasn’t the other two. Thomas was currently running around in just a pair of jeans, no shirt. Minho was walking around in black boxers and a light blue muscle shirt. Crossing his arms, and letting a sigh to calm his nerves, Newt watched as Thomas and Minho played video games with no worry in the world, occasionally smacking each other to make one mess up and lose.  
“Guys,” Newt groaned, tapping his foot against the hardwood floor of their appartment. Thomas stopped playing, and looked at his lover. He saw how tense Newt was, and frowned. “I understand you guys want to have fun, but we need to do the laundry because, this is literally all we have left.” Minho put his controller down, and looked at their baskets.  
Seeing how filled they were, Minho bit his cheek, and knew his boyfriend was right. Standing up, Minho walked over to Newt, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Relaxing slightly, Newt placed his forehead against Minho’s shoulder and breathed in his scent.  
“Sorry for forgetting again Newt,” Minho whispered out, rubbing the stress out of the boy’s shoulders. Thomas stood up too, and took one of Newt’s hands in his. “How about this shuckface and I go do the laundry? You sit here, relax and do whatever you please.” Smiling at his suggestion, Newt pressed his lips against Minho’s, who let out a hum of approval.  
When they detatched, Thomas was red in the face, and when Newt lifted their hands, and kissed his knuckles, Thomas slammed his eyes shut, and smiled shyly. Smiling at the cuteness, Newt kissed the boy’s face, and watched as Minho walked over to the baskets, and lifted two up with easy. Thomas smacked out off the daze he was in, and grabbed the last basket.  
When his two boyfriends left out the door, Newt sat down, but soon remembered something. With a red face., he ran out the front door, and onto the porch. It seems that the two were half dressed. Putting his hands over his face, Newt turned his back so that he couldn’t hear the catcalls and the attention his boyfriends were getting from everyone they ran past in the complex.  
“Ok, thank you,” Newt muttered, hanging up the phone. It has been a long time since Thomas and Minho left, and it was starting to get dark. Newt ordered pizza, because he knew that they would be hungry whenever they got back. “Where are they?” Newt sighed, walking towards the window. Staring out of the window, Newt bit his lip.  
______________________________________________________________ "Minho, it’s getting late, and Newt is probably worried,“ Thomas groaned out, shivering slightly. After they left, the two soon realized that they weren’t fully clothed, and much to Thomas’ dismany, he recieved a lot of flirty looks and booty looks from girls, and even a couple of guys. "How much longer?”  
Minho bit his lip, and saw how dark it was getting. He knew that Thomas was right, and he was worried about Newt. Smiling when he heard the sound of the dryer stopping. Opening it, and quickly folding their clothes separately, Minho place each of their clothes in the right baskets. Once they were all sorted, and in the baskets, Minho quickly slipped one of his pajama pants on, while Thomas slipped one of his shirts on. Lifting up the baskets, the two quickly left the appartments’ laundry room and ran towards their home.  
___________________________________________________________

It has been five minutes since the pizza got to the appartment, Newt had placed out the plates, and was seated on the couch in wait. When he heard footsteps outside the door, Newt sat up, and opened the door. Minho smiled at him, and brought boy in a hug. Thomas wrapped his arms around them too, and closed his eyes at the warmth his boyfriends’ gave off.  
“Sorry we’re late Newt,” Thomas mumbled, once they detatched. Shaking his head, Newt cupped Minho and Thomas’ cheeks and rubbed his thumbs across them. He smiled when his boyfriends’ leaned into his touch.  
“Come on, its bloody chilly out here, and I ordered pizza,” Newt said, watching them bring the clothes back in fast. He smiled at the cheers he got from his boyfriends at the mention of pizza and laughed when he heard them arguing about who got the biggest piece. Sighing, Newt walked back in, and shut the door.  
After the pizza was gone, and their plates were in the sink, the three boys cuddled up together to watch a movie. However, only five minutes into the movie, Newt noticed that Minho and Thomas fell asleep. Minho’s head was lying on his shoulder, while Thomas’ head was on his thigh. Watching them for a few minutes, Newt sighed comfortably. Threading his fingers through Thomas’ hair, and kissing Minho’s forehead, Newt laid his head back, and closed his eyes.  
“Maybe today,” Newt thought, as his eyes slowly started to get heavy. “Wasn’t so bad after all. Once his eyes were closed, Newt quickly fell in a deep sleep, and his head rolled on top of Minho’s. The movie flashed and made sounds, but no sounds disturbed the peacefully sleeping boys.


	4. School/University

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so let me say this first. I am so sorry if this is terrible. For some reason I couldn’t figure this one out. The ideas weren’t coming to me at all. So yeah, sorry!

It was an early Monday morning, and Newt stared at his wrist watch, with a worried expression. Glancing around, Newt watched as cars continued to pass by him, but no bus. He knew he was barely going to make it before the bell, which made Newt nervous. He had never been late in his whole high school days, and he wasn’t about to let it happen now. Groaning, Newt tapped his foot, when a car slowed down in front of him, and the window opened.  
Minho was in a hurry. He didn’t mean to wake up late. It’s just his alarm clock didn’t go off, and he woke up fifteen minutes late. Throwing on his letterman jacket, Minho quickly put toast in his toaster, and grabbed a bottle of green tea from his fridge. Hearing the toaster pop, Minho ran over to the toaster, grabbed the toast, and ran out the door to his car. Starting the engine, Minho checked the time, and saw that he had about ten minutes to get to the school before the bell. Groaning, Minho slammed his foot on the gas, and sped out of the student appartments.  
Thomas yawned, sitting up in the bed. Rubbing his eyes, Thomas glanced at his clock to see he was fifteen minutes late. Clicking his tongue, Thomas stood up and stretched. He was already late, so why rush? Walking over to his closet, Thomas grabbed one of his school’s sweaters, and stepped in the shower. After his shower, Thomas stood in front of his mirror, and tiredly began to brush his teeth. Walking out of the bathroom, Thomas shrugged on his sweater, and grabbed a breakfast bar, and a bottle of milk. Walking his way out of his apartment, Thomas locked the door, and began his travels to the school.  
“Thank you so much!” Newt sighed out, relaxing against the seat of Minho’s car. It turns out the Minho was the one who stopped to pick up Newt. “I would’ve been late thanks to that bloody bus.” Minho smiled, and shook his head.  
“No worries Newt,” Minho said, turning his signal on. Once they were in the parking lot, the two ran out of the car, and Minho locked it. Running towards the school, Minho glanced around, and didn’t see Thomas anywhere. “Hey, where’s the shuckface?” he asked, panting slightly. Newt glanced around too, and when Thomas didn’t come to his vision, he shrugged, and smiled when they made it through the school doors.  
When Thomas finally made his walk to the school, he was so late, that he knew he would probably get detention. Sighing, he rubbed the back of his head, and made it through the doors. No one was around, so Thomas knew classes were still going on. Glancing around, Thomas made his way to the track, knowing Minho was there. Once he was there, Thomas looked around, and frowned when he didn’t see the asian boy anywhere.  
“Thomas?” Someone said, making Thomas jump ten feet in the air. Putting his hand to his heart, Thomas turned around to see Newt. Smiling,Thomas walked up to him, and accepted the hug Newt was offering. Feeling Thomas’ warm body, Newt closed his eyes and smiled. “Were you late again?”  
“Yeah,” Thomas muttered, releasing Newt. “I cant seem to get motivated to get up early in the morning.” Newt frowned when he heard that, and thought. While he was thinking, Thomas heard running footsteps before someone wrapped their arms around his waist, and lifted him up.  
Hearing Thomas squeak, Newt came back to reality to see Minho throwing Thomas around, and the boy yelling at him to stop. Once he stopped, Minho smirked, and softly set Thomas down. Dizzy, Thomas stumbled a little, but regained his footing, and glared at Minho.  
“Thomas!” Minho smiled, and kissed the glaring boy’s face. “We missed you, where were you?” Thomas sighed, and dropped his glare. He made his boyfriends worried. Shaking his head, Thomas rubbed the back of his neck, feeling slightly guilty.  
“He is having a hard time getting up in the morning,"Newt explained, rubbed Thomas’ back, feeling his boyfriend’s tension. Minho frowned, and rubbed Thomas’ head. Feeling the attention he was getting, Thomas relaxed, and smiled a little. "Which is why I just thought of something.”  
Looking at Newt, Thomas and Minho looked at each other, and shrugged. Newt smiled, and just began walking away. Seeing him do that, Thomas and Minho were quick to follow.  
The last bell of the day rung, and the three began to make their way out of the school. Newt never told them what he did, which made them anxious. When he couldn’t take the silence anymore, Minho growled, and stopped walking.  
“Well?” He sassed, making Newt turn to look at him, and Thomas to bite his lips. “What was your plan?” Newt smiled, and pointed around the corner. Minho and Thomas raised their eyebrows, and turned the corner.What Thomas saw made him stop completely.  
“I decided that we should move in together,” Newt said, swinging the new appartment keys on his finger. “Its closer to the school, and now Thomas will have Minho and I to get him motivated in the morning.” Minho looked at the appartment with excitement, while Thomas was still in shock.  
Newt rolled his eyes, and grabbed Thomas’ arm, pulling the boy towards their new place. Minho ran up the steps while Newt tossed him the keys. Thomas couldn’t believe that Newt did this for them. He smiled a little, letting Newt drag him in.  
“We have a lot of work to do,” Newt demanded, shoving Thomas through the door. “So lets get to work!”  
Thomas smiled, and glanced around. Minho was already moving boxes while Newt began to hang things up. The place was already beginning to feel like home.  
“I love you guys,” Thomas said, gaining the two’s attention. They smiled lovingly at him, and Thomas took his shoes off, and began to help Minho put things away in their new home. “I am so lucky to have them,” was the last thing on Thomas’ thoughts as Minho and him brought some of the boxes upstairs to their shared room.


	5. Historical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I am really late! I am so sorry, I tried to finish it last night, but I fell asleep before I could finish it! But its done now, and I am quite proud of this one! Sorry for being this late, and I will try to keep up with Rielly lol

He doesn’t know how long he was in there. But as images flashed in his mind, Thomas couldn’t help but groan and hold his head. He kept seeing faces of boys, and voices calling his name. When they stopped, Thomas’ head throbbed, and he sighed. He has been in complete darkness for as long as he could currently remember. Glancing around again, he sighed, and crossed his arms. For some reason it was getting colder wherever he was. His breath was slowly getting more visable as time goes on.  
“Where the hell am I!” Thomas yelled out, punching the steel walls of wherever he was stuck. All of a sudden, Thomas heard noises coming from some where out of the dark trap, and he looked around quickly. They sounded near, which made Thomas’ heart beat fast. “Hello?! Is someone out there! PLEASE HELP ME!” Thomas kept screaming until his voice was raw and he was tired out.  
Hearing a crack, Thomas’ slowly closing eyes saw a beam of sunlight enter his prison, and someone who was carrying a bow and arrow stepped through. Thomas couldn’t tell who, but before blackness overcame him, he saw another person climb in, and gently cup his face.  
—————————————————————————————————-  
“Are you sure about this Minho?” Newt sighed out, rubbing his arms, and looking around. Minho rolled his eyes, and adjusted his bow that was laying across his back. A little while back, Minho had a prophecy that they would meet another demigod who was stuck in a trap set by the Romans. “I mean, what if he isn’t even a demigod? Or worse, what if you saw wrong?”  
“Newt calm down, good Hades,” Minho sighed out, stopping to look around at the surroundings again. It was around here somewhere, he just knew it was. “I never see untrue prophecies, you know that!” Turning his attention back to Newt, he saw the teen listening. Raising an eyebrow, he stopped talking and listened.  
“PLEASE HELP ME!”  
Newt gasped, staring at Minho with shock. Running towards the sound of the distressed voice, Minho spotted the trap. It was a steel cube, and it looked like it was made so that a demigod couldn’t break out of it. Biting his lip, Minho grabbed his bow, and hooked one of his golden arrows. Pulling it back, the arrow started to glow, and Newt watched as it cracked the lock that was attached to the box.  
“Hold on!"Minho yelled, punching out the rest of the broke lock off. "We’re coming!” Once the wall was completely broke, Minho stepped in and saw a boy in the corner, looking tired, and just completely drained. He saw the boy look at him slowly, but he could tell the demigod couldn’t see him clearly.  
Newt stepped in next, and ran towards the boy. Putting his hand to his cheek, Newt felt the warm face, and smiled. Seeing the boy pass out, caused Newt to frown however, and he turned to look at Minho.  
“Don’t worry, I’ve got him,” Minho said as he slowly kneeled down, and picked the boy up bridal style. The boy almost weighed nothing. Frowing at this, Minho stood back up, and carefully jumped out of the trap. Newt did the same, and once they were out, both demigods jogged to their camp.  
—————————————————————————————————-  
“Wha…” Thomas’ eyes slowly opened, and he carefully took in his new surroundings. “Where?” No one was around, which made Thomas a little nervous. Sitting up slowly, Thomas stood up from the bed he was asleep in, and slowly tip toed towards the curtain of wherever he was. When he opened it, the sight he saw shocked him.  
Thomas watched as many boys around his age were shooting arrows, some were fighting, and other were running on some sort of track. Swallowing, Thomas slowly stepped out, and tried to sneak away, but when a hand wrapped around his, Thomas gasped and turned around to see a boy with blond hair.  
“You’re awake!” Newt sighed out, secretly relieved. Smiling, Newt looked the boy over, and asked, “well? Who’s your parent?” Thomas blinked at him, not knowing what he meant by parent. But another boy running up to them caught his attention. The boy looked strong, which made Thomas blush slightly.  
“So?” Minho said, after he stopped in front of the two demigods. “Do you know his parent?” Newt sighed, and shook his head, making Minho frown. Glancing at Thomas, he looked him up and down, and shook his head. “Well…he couldn’t be Apollo or Aphrodite’s son. He is one ugly shuck.”  
Thomas growled when he heard that, and yanked his wrist out of Newt’s grip. “What the hell are you guys talking about? Apollo, Aphrodite? They don’t exsist!” Thomas yelled, but when Minho’s fist grabbed the collar of his shirt, and thrusted him off the ground, Thomas grew scared.  
“Watch what you say about my father,” Minho growled, gripping Thomas’ collar harder. Thomas gulped, and noticed it was getting harder to breathe. Trying to get himself free, Thomas gripped Minho’s wrists in his and pulled frantically to get away from the demigod. All of a sudden, Thomas felt another shockwave go through his head, and he tensed.  
“No..” he whimpered, gaining Newt and Minho’s attention. “Let me go..PLEASE! Before it…” was all he got out before he let go of Minho’s wrist, and grabbed head. As a bloody murder scream came out of Thomas, Minho let go of him, and stepped back in shock. Newt fell down next to Thomas gripping his cheeks, see pain filled tears making their way to the boy’s doe brown eyes.  
Thomas stared at Newt as his image began to shake, and a scene suddenly made itself known in his vision. He saw a giant mechanical looking bull rampaging in the little camp. He saw Minho shooting arrows, and Newt yelling out orders. Then it was gone, and he was staring at a scared looking Minho, and concerned Newt. He felt a calming wave hitting his head, and his body slowly relaxed.  
“Are you ok?!” Minho asked, rubbing his fingers in the back of Thomas’ head. Swallowing, Thomas groaned a little, and looked around. Not seeing a mechanical bull, Thomas frowned, and looked back at the two boys. “Did I hurt you? I didn’t mean to.”  
Thomas shook his head, trying to figure out what happened. It felt like he was seeing into the future or something. Then it hit him, his parent. They weren’t crazy, he just remembered his parent, as his father’s name floated around in his mind. Closing his eyes, Thomas sounded it out silently, before opening them again, and looked at the two boys.  
“Janus,” Thomas whispered out, loud enough so that Minho and Newt could hear him. “My father is Janus.” Newt felt his eyes widened, before a smile made its way to his face.  
“So Thomas’ father was Janus huh? No wonder,” Newt thought out. Finally understanding why Thomas did what he did, Newt stood up, and looked down at him. “So you can see into the past and future? What did you see?”  
Minho’s eyes widened, and he looked at Thomas. Thomas looked up at Newt, and stood up too. Biting his lip, Thomas rubbed his palms together, not knowing where to begin. Breathing out slowly, Thomas looked Newt directly in his eyes, and opened his mouth.  
“I saw…” Thomas began, watching as he got their attention. “A mechanical bull…it was attack this place. I saw you two. And…that’s it…I got pulled out when I felt ready to puke.” Swallowing, Thomas glanced around, nervous about the attack.  
Minho crossed his arms, while Newt furrowed his eyebrows. Thomas’ vision barely gave them any facts about the ‘attack’. Frowning, Newt shook his head, and began to walk towards a cabin like building. Minho and Thomas watched him, before Newt turned around.  
“Come on,” he said, pointing at the building. “We need to talk about this.” Nodding, Minho slowly followed the son of Hera. Thomas swallowed, but slowly followed Newt, because he knew the boy was right, they needed to talk about this.  
—————————————————————————————————-The three demigods were currently sitting at a table, listening at a clock ticked and tocked. Neither boy took their attention off each other, and this unnerved Thomas a little. It looked like they didn’t believe him, which made the boy sad for some reason. Why was he feeling like this?  
“So,” Newt began, gaining Thomas’ attention. “Maybe we should begin like this. I’m Newt, I am the son of Hera.” Newt smiled at Thomas, hoping this would calm the boy. Thomas soon realized that he didn’t even know their names, and they didn’t know his.  
“Ok, maybe I should go next.” Minho started, flashing a bright smile at Thomas, making the boy blush. "I’m Minho, and I am the son of Apollo.“ Thomas nodded, and looked at the two boys looking at him.  
"I’m Thomas,” he replied, smiling a shy smile. “And you guys probably already know I am the son of Janus.” Newt and Minho felt their hearts skip a beat at Thomas’ smile. They smiled at him, but then Newt got serious. He cleared his throat, and caught the other demigod’s attention.  
“Ok, so now we have to discuss Thomas’ vision,” Newt ordered out. “If we let that bull in this camp, we can say goodbye to everything we work on here.” Minho nodded, and Thomas rubbed the back of his neck. “I say we strengthen up our defenses and have the kids of Ares guard those areas,” Newt thought out loud.  
“Yeah, and I will get some of my cabin brothers and sisters to help, we can shoot our arrows long distance, so maybe if it does come, we can slow it down,” Minho explained, pretending to shoot an arrow. Thomas smiled a little, but then realized he didn’t have any special talent other then seeing the past and future, how was he going to help?  
As if reading Thomas’ mind, Newt looked at the new demigod, and frowned to see that he looked conflicted. Thomas sat back against his chair, and thought. If only there was a way he can trigger is visions without hurting himself. Then it came to him, Thomas leaned up fast, which made Minho looked towards him.  
“I am going to try and trigger another vision,” Thomas said, putting his fingers against the temples of his head, and closed his eyes. Newt stood up, walking over to Thomas. Minho did the same, and watched as Thomas furrowed his brows.  
They noticed the younger demigod’s hands begin to shake, and when Thomas clenched his jaw, they knew he was seeing something. In his vision, Thomas saw the same thing that he saw before, but this time he was trying to look around, and see if he was in the fight as well. After a little while, Thomas noticed someone with Newt yelling something, but he couldn’t hear what. It was himself! It looked like he was telling people were to dodge and wear to hide.  
“I got it,” Thomas whimpered out, tired from using his ability like that. When his eyes opened, Thomas looked at Newt and Minho and smiled sleepily. “I am going to help…Newt lead…some of the demigods…so they…don’t get….hurt,” Thomas whispered, finally giving in to sleep. Minho caught Thomas before his head hit the table, and let the boy lean against him.  
“It must take a lot out of him to use his ability twice,” Minho thought outloud, rubbing his fingers through Thomas’ brown hair. Newt smiled when he saw the boy snuggle closer to Minho, but then frowned in thought. He was trying to understand what Thomas meant by helping him.  
“That’s it!” Newt shockingly said, scaring Minho a little. Minho looked as Newt was smiling like a psychpath. Newt realized he scared Minho, and gave him an apologetic smile. “Sorry Min. I just realized why Thomas said he was going to help me. He knows where the bull is going to strike, and he will lead some of the demigods so they don’t get hurt!”  
Minho thought over what Newt said. And he knew that Newt was right. Thomas did now know where the attack will take place, and how the bull with attack the demigods. This was perfect. Minho smiled at the sleeping Thomas, and then looked up at Newt, with a small smile.  
“I am glad we found him in that trap,” he whispered, glancing back down to the sleeping boy. Newt nodded, and cupped Thomas’ face softly. He watched as soothing breaths came out of the demigod, before he looked back at Minho.  
“How about we take him to my cabin?” He whispered to Miho. “I don’t have many brothers or sisters, so I think that it would be best.” Minho nodded, he knew how obnoxious his siblings can be. So with gentleness, Minho lifted Thomas up while Newt led them to his cabin.  
—————————————————————————————————-  
When Thomas woke up, he heard screams and yelling. Shocked, Thomas got off the bed fast, and opened the cabin door, running into Minho, who looked a little nervous. He saw Thomas was awake, and breathed out a sigh of relief.  
“Thank Zeus you’re awake!” Minho sighed out, holding his hand out. Thomas swallowed, but allowed Minho to take his hand. Once they were running, Thomas glanced around and saw fires and many demigods fighting something. Then it hit him, the bull! “It attack while you were sleeping! Newt is trying to keep everyone calm, but he needs your help!” Minho explained, finally spotting Newt.  
“Tommy!” Newt yelled out, catching the boy when Minho shoved him towards Newt. Thomas stumbled into Newt, and blushed when he noticed his face was in the older demigod’s chest. Minho smirked, but quickly fled back to where his siblings were shooting arrows at the bull. Thomas pulled away, and watched as the demigods fled away from the bull. “It happened while you were sleeping, luckily we had enough info to get something started, but I still need your help!”  
Thomas nodded, and thought back to his vision. He didn’t remember them killing the damned thing, but while he was helping Newt to order the demigods in their locations. It took a while, but Thomas finally thought of something, he remembered something before he was pulled out of his future seeing. Minho shot one of his arrows, and something happened but he didn’t know what. But, Thomas knew what he had to do!  
“MINHO!” The demigod yelled, shocking Newt. Minho heard his name being yelled, and glanced to see Thomas trying to get his attention, once he waved, Thomas cupped his hands around his mouth and continued. “AIM FOR THE BACK OF IT’S NECK! THERE’S A WEAK SPOT!”  
Minho’s eyes widened, but if he hesitated even longer, he knew he would miss his chance. Taking one of his gold arrows, Minho shut his one eye, and focused his aim on the bull’s scuff. Breathing out a small sigh, Minho pulled back, and let the arrow take flight. Newt and Thomas watched as it whistled through the air, and smiled when it hit the scruff of the bull dead on. The bull let out a terrifying shriek, and stopped moving all together.  
Thomas watched as the bull stuttered a step, and then collasped. It took a minute to understand what happened, but then when they finally understood, loud cheer and whistles flew through the area. Thomas smiled, but yelped when he felt Newt pull him into a hug, and squeezed him tight. Minho ran over to them, and tackled them into a three way hug, and laughed.  
“You did it Thomas!” Minho laughed out, ruffling the demigod’s hair. Thomas smiled, but soon blushed when Newt suddenly kissed his cheek. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Thomas suddenly grew a little lightheaded, and saw a small vision. It showed him with Newt and Minho, and they were doing things. “Thomas?”  
Thomas shook his head, losing the vision, but the sight he saw was already stuck in his mind, leaving a scarlet blush running from his cheeks to the back of his neck. Newt and Minho noticed this, and smiled. Minho smirked, and nosed Thomas’ left ear, causing the boy to gasp, but soon that was cut off as Minho took his lips in his. Newt smiled and did the same when they detatched.  
“How about we take this somewhere else?” Minho whispered out, looking around to see a lot of the demigods already cleaning up the mess from the attack. Newt nodded, and the two older demigods took Thomas’ hands in their’s. Thomas blushed even harder if that was possible, but let them lead him to Newt’s cabin.  
“Oh Hades,” Thomas thought as he got heated stares from the sons of Hera and Apollo. “Father why give me this gift?” However all was forgotten as Newt and Minho showed Thomas their thanks for all he did that day.


	6. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I was late again, but a long day at work, and a huge headache made me fall asleep before I could upload this. So this is my soulmates au, I hope you guys like it!

It wasn’t his fault at all, its just, why would you take your shirt of in front of all the boys in the glade when you don’t even know them? Thomas sighed, glancing around the dark area he was in. He was in the slammer because he refused to do what Alby told him to. Rubbing his arms, Thomas lifted his shirt up a little to reveal two names on each of his hips. That’s another reason, no one had ever had two names for their soulmate on their body.  
Pulling it down again after hearing voices, Thomas glanced up to see someone opening the gate like door, and carefully jumping down. It was a boy with shoulder length dirty blond hair. The teen turned around, and looked at Thomas. Thomas watched as the teen walked over to him, and sat down. Blue eyes stared into his doe brown eyes, and for some reason, he felt a calming affect from the other.  
“Hey, sorry about this,” the boy said, with a slight accent. Thomas immdiately got drawn in at his voice. “I know it may sound weird to show everyone, but we just wanted to make sure it was someone here, and ya know, not however placed us in the maze to begin with.”  
Thomas processed what the teen said, and nodded. He understood now, but it still freaked him out a little. Swallowing his nerves,Thomas watched as the boy lifted up his sleeve and showed him a name under his wirst. It said Minho. Frowning at only saying one name, Thomas subconsiously put his hands on each of his.  
“My name is Newt, and Minho is my soulmate,” Newt told Thomas, rubbing his thumb across the name on his left wrist. “However, sometimes there are some gladers who come out of the box with two names.” Thomas perked up when he heard that, and stared at Newt.  
Thomas watched anxiously as Newt lifted the other sleeve, and a second name was shown. It said Thomas! Thomas paled at first, but then blushed and looked down. Newt smiled at the other name, but sighed. He glanced sadly at Thomas, and covered the mark again.  
“I’ve met Minho, and its been great, but neither of us have met our third mate.” Newt whispered, glancing away fromThomas. “Minho also has my name and whoever this Thomas is on his two collarbones. My name is on his left, and Thomas is on his right.” Newt explained, finally looking at Thomas.  
Thomas swallowed, and looked at the boy in the eyes. His blue eyes weren’t so sparkly anymore, and for some reason, it made Thomas want to comfort him. Frowing, Thomas sat up on his knees, which got Newt’s attention. Newt watched as Thomas’ shaky hands lifted his shirt, and showed his hips. Newt’s eyes widened, when he saw his name on Thomas’ left hip and Minho’s name on his right. Looking at Thomas with wide eyes, Thomas opened his mouth.  
“My name is Thomas,” he said, putting his shirt down. “I didn’t show everyone because I was afraid it would scare everyone that I had two. And, I guess I was kind of insecure about it too.” Thomas suddenly gasped when Newt launched himself at him, and pulled the boy into a hug.  
Newt rubbed his hand up and down Thomas’ back, soothing the other. Thomas relaxed in Newt’s hug, and hummed. Newt smiled, and pushed the boy back a little. Thomas looked at Newt, and blushed. Newt smiled and stood up, bringing the boy with him by the hand. Once they climbed out of the slammer, Thomas shielded his eyes from the bright sun.  
“Newt!” someone yelled, running over to them. Thomas watched as a asian boy with strong arms came running toward them, and then he felt his heart flutter. “Who’s that, and why is he holding your hand.” Thomas watched as the boy stared him down, before looking back at Newt.  
“Minho.” Newt said, getting Thomas’ attention. This was his other soulmate! “This is Thomas.” Minho’s eyes widened, before he looked back at Thomas. Thomas saw something relax inside the boy, before he felt two hands cup his face.  
Thomas watched as Minho looked him in the eyes, black meeting his. Minho looked down and back up to Thomas, asking for approval. Thomas swallowed but nodded. Feeling his shirt lift up, he heard Minho laugh a little when he stared at their names. Suddenly his shirt was dropped and he was pulled into a hug.  
“I cant believe it,” Minho whispered in his ear, and Thomas closed his eyes. Wrapping his arms around Minho’s neck, Thomas returned the hug, as he felt Minho’s arms wrap around his waist. It felt right, and Thomas realized that. “I thought we would never find you, but here you are!”  
Thomas felt himself being pushed back gently, and hands take his. Thomas smiled at the hands of the other two boys. They fit together so perfect. He looked back up at Minho and Newt, and smiled. They felt their hearts flutter at their soulmates’ smile, and they looked at each other.  
“Why don’t we take this somewhere else,” Newt suddenly said, glancing around. Some of the other gladers were watching them, some with smiles, and some with confused glares. Minho noticed it as well, and stared them all down. “Come on Min, you to Tommy. Let’s go to our sleeping area.”  
Thomas finally noticed the look he was getting from everyone, and nodded. Minho and Newt could tell the boy was feeling uncomfortable, so Minho brought him closer, and whispered something in his ear that made Thomas squirm and blush a dark shade of red. Newt smiled, feeling like he knew what Minho said. Smirking, Minho pulled them towards their sleeping area. Newt was still smiling, as he held on tight to both his soulmate’s hands, while Thomas was still blushing to whatever Minho told him.  
“Maybe,” Thomas thought as he saw a building come into his eyesight. A smile rose on his face as he thought about Newt and Minho. “I had nothing to be insecure about.” A laugh broke out of him as he was pulled through the curtain like door and was pulled onto the bed by both of them.  
And for the rest of the night, Minho and Newt showed Thomas how much they missed and loved him. Much to the gladers annoyance.


	7. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phew, finally finished this one! I think this is the longest one I wrote so far! I had fun with it though!
> 
> However warning! There is heavy nsfw in this one! So prepare yourself before you read it!I just don’t know what overcame me to write this, but please enjoy!

It was a long day for Newt. First he forgot his homework, and his teacher gave him a zero for the grade. Then when school was over, he accidently missed the bus because he had issues opening up his locker, and then at work, someone pulled the first shelf off of the book case which caused so many books to fall. Guess who had to clean that up?  
Newt sighed, running his hand through his messy hair. Today was just a bad day all together for the poor teen. Getting one last look at his math homework, Newt growled and slammed the books shut. Slipping a hoodie on and his shoes on, Newt walked out in the fall afternoon, and locked his apartment’s door. Stepping off the steps, Newt began to walk his way to a secret meadow that was full of beautiful flowers that he found the other day. That place was his secret stress reliever because no one even knew it was there, because they all usually didn’t go near the forest anyway.  
Newt started in a jog into the forest, hearing his shoes crunching the leaves that had fallen from the trees. He passed a river that had a slight log bridge that he used to cross it, and after jogging for another ten minutes, Newt found the meadow, except he wasn’t alone. Newt stared across the flowered meadow to see another boy, but something was off about him. Being as silently as he could, Newt got closer, and realized that the boy looked in bad condition. His hair was all matted, his clothes were ripped, and it looked like he never had a place to live in the first place.  
“Hello? Are you ok?” Newt asked, as soon as he was standing a good foot from the boy. He noticed the teen jumped, and turn around. Newt gasped at the cute doe brown eyes the boy had, but frown when he saw the boy looked scared. Sitting down, Newt just continued to stare, and soon, he saw the boy drop his guard and look at Newt a little more curious. “Like a kitten,” Newt thought, as he noticed the boy get a little closer to him.  
Once they were sitting knee to knee in front of each other, the boy looked Newt up and down, before smiling at him a little.Newt smiled back, and watched as the teen began to thread flowers together. Sitting there quietly for he didn’t know how long, Newt watch the boy smile at his flower crown creation, before leaning up and placing it on Newt’s head.  
“For you,” the teen said, seeing how the purple, blue, and white flowers fit perfectly on Newt’s head. Newt reached up, and felt the crown. Smiling, he looked back at the teen, who was also smiling. “I’m Thomas.”  
“Hi Thomas,” Newt said, finally learning the mysterious boy’s name. “I’m Newt.” The boy smiled at the name, but suddenly perked up. Newt noticed him glance around before looking at Newt frowning. “What’s wrong?”  
Thomas stared at Newt a little longer, before suddenly grabbing his hand and pulling him up with him. Newt squeaked a little, but kept up as Thomas ran from the meadow, and deeper in the forest. The boy looked a little unnerved, which made Newt wonder what he saw.  
Once they were a good few miles from the meadow, Thomas slowed to a stop, and let Newt catch his breath. Once he stopped panting, Newt stood back up, and noticed Thomas glancing around, like he was checking his surroundings. Frowning, Newt noticed paw prints in the dirt, and bit his lip.  
“Don’t worry, they won’t get you now,” Thomas told Newt, grabbing his shoulders tightly. Newt looked Thomas in the eyes, before a twig snapping caught their attention. Looking over, Newt noticed a asian teen with strong arms and black eyes make an appearance. “Minho!”  
“Thomas!” Minho said, running over to him, and hugging him. Newt looked Minho up and down, and saw the boy was in the same clothing as Thomas. Minho suddenly saw Newt, and looked at Thomas. “Who’s the human?”  
Newt’s eyes widened when he heard Minho call him a human. He looked both of them up and down, and saw they looked human too. What was going on?  
“That’s Newt,” Thomas said, smiling at Newt a little. “He was the strange scent I smelled in the meadow,” Thomas explained to Minho. Minho hummed a little, and looked at Newt, and saw the flower crown on his head. He smiled softly, and released the tension in his shoulders.  
“Nice to meet you Newt,” Minho said, holding out his hand. Newt stared at it a little, before reaching out to shake Minho’s hand. “I’m Minho.” Newt nodded, and once Minho released his hand, he put them to his sides again before sighing.  
“What is going on here?” Newt asked, sounding really confused. Minho and Thomas watched as Newt sat down against one of the trees, and wrapped his arms around his knees. “What do you mean by human? Why did Thomas take me here? What is even happening?” Minho sighed at his questions, before kneeling down in front of the confused teen.  
Thomas watched as Minho placed a hand on Newt’s knee, before kneeling down himself, looking guiltly at the other teen. Newt raised his head, and looked at them. He noticed Minho’s understanding face, while Thomas looked guilty. He smiled a small smile, and reach out to Thomas. Thomas smiled, and placed his hand in his. Newt rubbed his thumb around Thomas’ knuckle, and sighed.  
“Newt, was it?” Minho asked, after watching how gentle he was with Thomas. Newt nodded at Minho’s question, and looked him in the eyes. “Thomas and I aren’t human. We’re werewolves.” Newt paused his rubbing on Thomas’ knuckle as he felt his heart stop.  
Thomas watched as Newt took his hand back, and looked nervously at them. Newt soon realized that it made sense. They were two boys leaving in a forest, with rags as clothes basically. Why didn’t he figure this out earlier. No wonder Thomas could run so fast. Sighing, and rubbing his palms together, Newt calmed down, and looked at them again.  
Minho saw that the teen was having a tiny freak out, but when he saw Newt breathe out a sigh, and look at them, he knew that the boy was going to be fine. Thomas licked his lips, a habit gained when he gets nervous. But soon smiled when Newt stared at them again. Biting his lip, Newt tried to think of something to say.  
“Werewolves,” Newt muttered out, choosing his words carefully. Thomas nodded, while Minho smiled. “Wow…this is surprising. But after I think about it, it isn’t really surprising after all.” The two teens smiled really big, which made Newt want to smile too.  
“Want us to show you?” Minho asked, glancing at Thomas. When he saw Newt nod, he smiled. “Ready Thomas?” Thomas nodded, and Newt watched as the two teens bodies morphed into really big wolves. Thomas was light brown, with slight dark brown stripes going up his forehead. His eyes, however were the same doe brown eyes he had in his human form. Minho was slightly bigger than Thomas, and his fur was midnight black, and his eyes were the same as his human form as well.  
Newt stared at the wolves, his brown eyes wide with wonder. Thomas made a whimpering noise, and nosed Newt’s leg. Newt looked at the wolf eyes of Thomas, and smiled. Reaching his hand out, Newt slowly put his hand on Thomas head. Feeling the softness of the fur made Newt smile. Minho silently watched as Newt put his second hand under Thomas’ ear, and scratched. Hearing a laugh out of the human made Thomas’ tail start to wag with happiness.  
“Wow,” Newt whispered out, cupping Thomas’ head so that his thumbs were running the temples of the wolf’s head. Thomas looked at Newt, and happiness was clear in the eyes. Newt looked at Minho, smiling. The bigger wolf stood up, and walked over to Newt’s side, letting his tail brush against the boy’s side. “H-hey!”  
Hearing the laugh come from Newt, Minho growled playfully before nosing Newt’s neck, as he kept his tail waving on the boy’s side. Newt’s happy laugh filled the area as he was tickled by Minho, and Thomas started to bounce around with happiness. Seeing the human turn red, Minho backed off as Newt caught his breath.  
All of sudden, Minho looked up, his hair raising on his neck and back. Thomas looked up as well, and followed Minho’s example. Newt frowned at the tension that raised in the air. Minho glanced at Thomas and made a little growl. He saw Thomas hesitate, but then lower his head. Thomas carefully nipped Newt’s hoodie, trying to get him to stand. Once Newt realized what the wolf wanted, he stood up, and Thomas lowered so that Newt can get on his back.  
“What’s going on?” Newt asked, looking around, but holding on to Thomas’ pelt. Thomas stood back up, and Newt tightened his legs around Thomas’ sides. Thomas looked at Newt, and began to jog slowly, so that Newt wouldn’t fall off. Feeling Thomas run, Newt clung to the wolf, hiding his face in the fur of his neck. Newt turned his face, and saw Minho running beside them. “Minho?”  
Minho looked at Newt, and nodded back behind them. Newt sat up a little, feeling a little safer, and turned his head to look behind them. He saw hunting dogs, and hunters. Frowning, Newt jumped when he heard gun shots, and dogs howling. Minho growled and ran fast, Thomas matching his speed. More and more gun shots were heard, and Newt heard Thomas whimper a little.  
All of a sudden, Thomas yelped out, and accidently thrown Newt off his back. Newt felt his body hit the ground and roll. It felt terrible. Rocks dug into his side, as he tried to keep his head from getting hit. Once he stopped rolling,Newt groaned, and opened his eyes. Thomas was on the ground, back in his human form. Blood was pooling from his shoulder, and Newt realized the teen was shot.  
“Thomas!” Newt hissed out, forcing his pain-filled body to stand. Minho stopped running, and made his way over to them. Newt kneeled down next to Thomas’ body, and looked at the wound. He was just grazed. Newt breathed out a sigh, and took off his hoodie, and then his shirt. The cool air hit his skin, which caused him to shiver. Minho watched as Newt tied his shirt tight around Thomas’ wound, and then place his hoodie back on. “Minho,can you carry both of us?”  
Minho nodded, and kneeled down. Newt heard the shouts and sounds of dogs getting closer, so without hurting Thomas more, Newt helped the injured teen up, and onto Minho. Once Thomas had a good grip on the wolf, Newt sat behind him, and Minho was off again.  
“Newt,” Thomas whimpered, leaning against Minho a little more. Newt hushed him, rubbing his back. “It hurts.” Minho growled a little, but kept going faster and faster. Newt frowned, and placed a kiss on Thomas’ back.  
The guns shots slowly faded in the distance, and once the sound faded all together, Minho slowed his place, and let Newt tell him the direction towards his apartment. When they got out of the forest, Minho let them off his back, and he shifted back to human. Thomas was still able to stand, which was a good thing.  
“How bad is it,” Minho asked, pulling Thomas on his back. Newt checked the wound again, and saw it stopped bleeding. He smiled, and sighed in relief.  
“It stopped bleeding,” Newt told him, keeping the wound wrapped however. “He should be ok once we clean it.” Minho smiled when he heard that, and followed Newt as they made his way to his apartment.  
Once they were there, Newt opened the door, and let the werewolves in. Closing it, he turned around to see Minho looking around, with wonder. Smiling, Newt walked past them, and led Minho to the bathroom.  
“Place him here,” Newt said, pointing to the toilet. Minho nodded, carefully helped Thomas on the seat. Thomas smiled at Minho in thanks and then watched as Newt moved around the bathroom. “There we go.”  
Newt placed down the medkit, and opened it. He got out some gauze, and some alcohol to clean the wound. He dabbed some of the liquid on a cotton ball, and took off his bloody shirt. Throwing it in the garbage, Newt grabbed the cotton ball, and looked at Thomas.  
“This is going to hurt a little, so hold on to Minho’s hand ok?” he told the teen. Thomas nodded, and held onto Minho’s hand tightly. Once the alcohol touched the fresh wound, Thomas whimpered, and cringed. Minho watched as Newt cleaned the wound, and threw away the bloodied piece of cotton. “Good, now all I need to do is wrap it, and you’ll be fine.”  
Thomas watched as Newt wrapped his arm, and when everything was fine, Newt stepped back to observe his work. Smiling, Newt placed the gauze back in the case, and put it away. Newt sighed, and watched as Thomas stood up. Minho smiled when he saw that Thomas was just fine, and he was safe. Looking at Newt, Minho noticed how tired the teen looked, and smiled.  
“What are we going to do now Minho?” Thomas asked, really upset. Minho felt the sad waves coming off Thomas, and frowned. “We cant return there after the hunter know we are there now.” Minho knew that he was right, which made him growl out in anger.  
Newt stared at them, thinking. He felt close to them for some reason, and he didn’t want them to be in danger. Thomas was really sweet, kind, and gentle. Minho was sassy, strong, and yet kind as well. Newt bit his lip at his thought about his decision. Standing up from leaning against the door frame, Newt walked over to them, and looked at them.  
“How about you stay with me?” he asked. Minho’s eyes widened, while Thomas smiled really big. Minho crossed his arms and thought about it. He knew that Newt knew how dangerous it was to have two werewolves in his home, but that didn’t seem to matter to the human. “I have enough space, and I kind of don’t want you guys to be in danger out there.”  
Thomas looked up at Minho, hoping the teen would say yes. Minho looked down at Thomas, and saw how happy the teen looked. Sighing, Minho uncrossed his arms, and looked down. He knew that it would make them a lot safer to be with Newt. They would no longer have to run, find shelter and food. The boy also seemed to love them. Looking at Newt, Minho couldn’t help but smile at the hopeful face.  
“Ok,” Minho finally said, nodding. “We’ll stay.” Hearing the approval, Thomas shot up and hugged Minho. Minho laughed, and looked at Newt. The boy was practically smiling his face off. Thomas jumped off Minho and tackled Newt in a hug.  
Newt hugged the boy back tightly, and looked at Minho who was making his way over to them. Newt felt his heart flutter when Minho wrapped his arms around them. Closing his eyes, Newt couldn’t believe how lucky he was to run into Thomas at the meadow.  
Feeling them pull away, Newt was shocked when Thomas pressed his lips against his, and Minho kissed his neck. Newt stayed shocked for a minute, before closing his eyes, and returning Thomas’ kiss. Exposing his neck a little more, Newt felt Minho smirk into his neck before teeth scraped against his collarbone. Thomas and Minho heard a moan come out of the human, and switched spots.  
Minho took Newt’s mouth in his, while Thomas began to suck and bite on the other side of Newt’s neck. Newt was pretty sure his heart was going to jump out of his chest. Minho placed his leg between, and felt Newt’s bulge against it. Detatching from Newt, Minho panted, and place their foreheads together. Thomas was practically dry humping against Newt’s hip, which made Minho smirk. Newt felt Minho’s leg between his legs, and thrusted a little.  
All three boys moaned, before Minho had enough and picked up the arroused Newt. Thomas following close to his heels, Minho found Newt’s bed in the appartment, and threw the boy on it. Newt was quick to remove his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers with a wet spot close to his manhood. Minho smiled to see how aroused the other was, and Thomas just licked his lips. Newt watched as the two began to strip, and before he realized it, he began to play with himself.  
Thomas watched as Newt began to rub his erection, and heard him moan in relief. Thomas finally got his underwear off, and let himself free. Newt stared at Thomas’ cock, blushing on how thick it looked. Suddenly, Minho came into his vision, and Newt couldn’t believe the size of his. Swallowing a moan, Newt felt the two teens’ hot skin touch his, before Thomas took his mouth in his again. Sucking on Newt’s tongue, Newt couldn’t believe that the Thomas who made him the flower crown was the same Thomas who was humping him now.  
Newt gasped when he felt something wet take his erection in. Taking his mouth away from Thomas, Newt glanced down, and saw Minho attached to him. Minho sucked and licked while he played and massaged his balls. Newt watched at Minho was looking at him while he was doing it.  
“Newt…” Thomas whimpered, still humping his needy erection against the teen’s hips. “Please?” Newt smiled at how desperate Thomas looked, before nodding, and taking the teen’s erection into his hand. Thomas gasped, and placed his face in Newt’s neck. Newt felt Thomas’ labored breathing against his neck, which caused the teen to whimper out as well.  
Thrusting more into Minho’s mouth, Newt felt something begin to build in his gut while he continued to jerk of Thomas. Newt began to move his hips more and more, as the tension began to coil and tighten more and more in his stomach. Thomas began to whimper when he felt the tension coiling in his stomach as well.  
“Minho,” Newt hissed out, feeling Minho smirk against him. One last long suck caused Newt to go over the edge, and let out a long, shaky moan. Feeling Newt release, Minho drank all the cum, and licked the head off. “Minho..enough…too sensitive!” Newt squirmed when the sensitivity finally reached him.  
Minho pulled off with a pop, and watched as Newt finished Thomas off. Thomas whimpered, stuffed his face deeper in Newt’s neck, and gripped the pillow as he released all over Newt’s fist and chest. Thomas panted out, finally feeling the relief he needed. Newt and Thomas looked at Minho, and saw how hard he was.  
“Don’t worry about me,” Minho panted out, feeling constricted from how hard his erection was. “I can see how tired you both are, I’ll take care of this.” Newt and Thomas looked at each other before nodding.  
Minho watched as they crawled over to him, and laid him down. Minho felt his hit a soft pillow, and felt a wave of tiredness hit him. He glanced down as Thomas lightly massaged his balls, as Newt sucked him off. Minho moaned, and reached his hand down to hold onto Newt’s head. Feeling himself about to lose it, Newt let Minho push his head closer so that he was deep throating him. Newt closed his throat a little, which finally pushed Minho off the edge.  
Newt swallowed everything Minho gave him, and then pulled off with a pop, and licked his lips. Minho breathed out a satisfied sigh, and felt Thomas and Newt lay down beside him. Minho pulled Newt so that he was in the middle, which caused a slight protest. Laughing a little, Minho wrapped his arms around Newt’s waist, and pulled him closer. Thomas spooned Newt’s side, and wrapped his arms around Newt’s bicep. The two werewolves fell fast asleep faster than Newt did, so Newt watched as their chests rose up and down with a steady melody.  
“I am so happy,” Newt whispered, kissing both Minho and Thomas’ foreheads.  
“I found you guys.” Newt felt the wave of tiredness hit him tenfold, and closed his eyes. Sleep overtook the human as fast as it did with the werewolves, and each boy had satisfied smiles on their faces as they slept though the night peacefully.

—————————————————————————————————-

And the next morning Newt had to clean up his soaking bathroom floor after Minho and Thomas took their first bath in they don’t know how long after Minho thought it would be fun to splash Thomas so much it caused a water fight.


End file.
